wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обновление 2.3.2
Пункты, выделенные курсивом, обозначают дополнения или изменения относительно официальных комментариев к патчу. Общие * Команда /timetest используется для сбора информации о быстродействии игры. /timetest 0 выключает этот режим. После ввода команды, при первом путешествии игрока на грифоне будет собрана статистика производительности, и по окончании полета отображена игроку. Во время тестирования отключаются погодные явления и отображение наземных существ. * Эффекты, срабатывающие при получении критического повреждения: В 2.3.0 многие способности и таланты получили возможность активироваться от критических ударов, нанесенных по сидящему игроку. * NPC с голубыми вопросительными значками (выдающие повторяющиеся квесты) больше не показываются на карте. * При наведении мыши на NPC, для которого вы выполнили задание, будет отображаться вопросительный, а не восклицательный знак. * Настройки доступа к банку для уровня guildmaster затенены. Глава гильдии всегда имеет полный доступ к банку гильдии, это поведение нельзя изменить. * В панель управления банком гильдии была добавлена кнопка "Withdraw-Repair Only" ("Снятие только для починки"). Если этот режим установлен для какого-либо ранга гильдии, то этот ранг не может использовать деньги из банка гильдии, но по-прежнему может использовать дневную сумму денег для починки экипировки. * Теперь вы будете автоматически вставать если вас атакуют, даже в случае если атака не удалась. * Возвращены NPC и продавцы на лодках и дирижаблях. * Уменьшена сетевая задержка отключением алгоритма Nagle. PvP * Warmasters/marshals in Alterac Valley now increase each other’s maximum health and damage by 20%. This is a stacking effect. Druids * Lifebloom: When this ability is refreshed it will take on the strength of the incoming Lifebloom effect, rather than maintain the existing strength. * Ravage (All Ranks) - Урон изменён с 350% до 385% Hunters * Arcane Shot: Ranks 1-5 will once again deal bonus damage based on attack power. * Aspect of the Viper - Mana regeneration changed from 50% of the total intellect to 55%. * Freezing Trap is no longer limited to one target at a time. * Pet leveling speed has been increased. Mages * Cold Snap (Frost) cooldown reduced. It is now in the Ice Block position in the talent tree. This ability will no longer reset the cooldown on Fire Ward. * Conjure Mana Gem mana restore variance substantially reduced, (Rank 5 - Emerald) now restores 2340 to 2460 mana and has three charges. * Ice Block (Frost) is now available on the trainer to all mages at level 30. * Icy Veins (NEW Frost Talent) decreases casting time of all spells by 20% and increases the chance your chilling effects will freeze the target by 10%. Lasts 20 sec. 3 min cooldown. It is now in the Cold Snap position in the talent tree. Paladins * Crusader Strike (Retribution) now causes 110% of weapon damage and no longer gains any bonus from spell damage and refreshes all Judgements on target. * Righteous Fury: This spell will no longer cost twice the listed mana to cast. * Sanctified Judgements (Retribution) now returns 80% of the Seal's mana cost, increased from 50%. Rogues * Ambush: The damage multiplier on this ability has been increased from 250% to 275%. * Cheat Death: When multiple attacks land simultaneously, all those resolved after the attack which triggered Cheat Death will now have their damage reduced by 90% as intended. However, the combat log will still report them doing full damage. * Hemorrhage: Rank 4 of this ability no longer has its charges consumed by non-physical attacks and spells. * Hemorrhage weapon damage reduced from 125% to 110%, but the damage debuff has been increased. * Preparation now resets the cooldown of Shadowstep and no longer resets the cooldown of Adrenaline Rush. * Shadowstep now adds a 3 second, 70% movement speed increase. * Sinister Calling now also increases the percentage damage bonus of Hemorrhage and Backstab by 2/4/6/8/10%. Shaman * Lightning Shield mana cost reduced. * Water Shield now restores mana periodically regardless of how many charges remain. Duration increased to 10 minutes. ''Water Shield'' New Version - The caster is surrounded by 3 globes of water, granting 50 mana per 5 sec. When a spell, melee or ranged attack hits the caster, 200 mana is restored to the caster. This expends one water globe. Only one globe will activate every few seconds. Lasts 10 min. Only one Elemental Shield can be active on the Shaman at any one time. Old Version - The caster is surrounded by 3 globes of water. When a spell, melee or ranged attack hits the caster, 200 mana is restored to the caster. This expends one water globe. Only one globe will activate every few seconds. When the spell expires, each remaining globe will activate and grant 200 mana to the caster. Lasts 1 min. Only one Elemental Shield can be active on the Shaman at any one time. * Improved Water Shield - Now gives 2 Mana / 5 sec along with the 27 mana bonus each time it triggers. * Lightning Shield (Rank 1) - Mana changed from 45 to 25 * Lightning Shield (Rank 2) - Mana changed from 80 to 60 * Lightning Shield (Rank 3) - Mana changed from 125 to 100 * Lightning Shield (Rank 4) - Mana changed from 180 to 150 * Lightning Shield (Rank 5) - Mana changed from 240 to 200 * Lightning Shield (Rank 6) - Mana changed from 305 to 250 * Lightning Shield (Rank 7) - Mana changed from 370 to 275 * Lightning Shield (Rank 8 ) - Mana changed from 430 to 325 * Lightning Shield (Rank 9) - Mana changed from 490 to 400 * Earth Shield (Rank 1) - Mana Changed from 600 to 300 * Earth Shield (Rank 2) - Mana Changed from 745 to 375 * Earth Shield (Rank 3) - Mana Changed from 900 to 450 Warlock * The health cost taken from the Warlock after using Health Funnel will now remain consistent between uses. Warrior * Defiance: weapon expertise will now work in all stances. * Warriors no longer lose rage when using a macro to enter a stance they’re already in. Professions Alchemy * Transmute: Mithril to Truesilver время перезарядки(cooldown) было уменьшено с 47 часов до 23. Cooking * was erroneously unlearned by most players who had learned the recipe. The recipe has been re-enabled and can be learned again from in Razorfen Downs at no cost. Enchanting * Enchant Shield - Resilience now requires a instead of a . Leatherworking * Increased the range of leatherworking drums to 40 yards. remains unchanged at 8 yards. Items * Amani Charm of the Witch Doctor: Tooltip typo corrected. * : The cast time on this item is no longer affected by spell haste. * : This item now has a 20 second shared cooldown with other similar trinkets. * Icy Chill Enchant: The triggered effect from this enchantment will now cause a melee slow and movement snare as intended. * : This item now has a 30 second cooldown on being triggered. * : The triggered agility buff from this item no longer overwrites other agility buffs. * The is no longer a Unique item. * The is no longer unique. Dungeons and Raids Heroic Coilfang Resevoir - Steamvaults * Mekgineer Steamrigger's Main Chambers Access Panel is no longer interactable until Mekgineer Steamrigger has been killed. Tempest Keep - The Eye * The number of Blood Elves guarding Prince Kael'Thas' room has been reduced. Zul’Aman * The Amani'shi Warrior's Charge ability now has a minimum range. * The melee haste provided by Halazzi's Frenzy has been reduced to 100%. * Dragonhawks in Zul'Aman can now be skinned. This doesn't include dragonhawks that do not have loot. Quests * Blade's Edge Mountains: Players accepting the bombing run quests in Blade's Edge Plateau will no longer cause other players in the region to stand up. User Interface * There is now an option to turn off the screen edge damage flash when you have a fullscreen UI up. * You can sell stacks by dropping them on the merchant window again. * Ready check (/readycheck) will now display a visual display of each party/raid member's status next to their name. This will display in the Party UI, the Raid UI and the Raid pullout UI. A player will get a check mark if they are ready, a question mark if they have not replied and a red X if they are not ready or are afk. * You can now see raid members on the minimap as dark blue dots in addition to party members which still display as light blue dots. * You can now shift click names while the petition window is open to paste them into the petition. * Fixed various problems with /castsequence getting stuck. * /cast will toggle spells again unless the name is prefixed with an exclamation mark, e.g. /castsequence Steady Shot, !Auto Shot Bug Fixes * Characters may now possess up to five Paper Flying Machines in a single stack. * Fixed “Spell/Ability is not ready yet” message when clicking quickly at the beginning of a cast. * Fixed a server disconnect when moving the mouse over recipes in the guild bank. * Gnomish Universal Remote will now work properly with the Fel Cannon. * Disconnecting a USB HeadSet will no longer cause problems with the Voice Chat dropdown menus. * Clockwork Rocket Bots will no longer attack each other in Shattrath City. * Channel changes will now appear properly in the chat log after zoning in or out of instances. * Unplugging headphones/speakers then plugging them back in while in WoW no longer disables all sound in WoW * If the original owner of a custom channel gives leadership away their options menu will no longer show that they have moderation privileges. * The first custom created guild ranking will now properly show up in the Guild Control pane drop down menu. * Control-clicking on inventory items that teach recipes will now properly display you wearing the item made by the recipe in the dressing room UI. * Fixed an issue that was not allowing all charges of a Field Repair Bot to be used. * Creatures with random player targeting crowd control abilities such as fear, charm, or sleep will now properly choose a random eligible target rather than just choosing the nearest eligible target. * The various Hallow’s End broom mounts now have their proper real-time (rather than game-time) duration of 14 days. * Tricky Treats now have their proper real-time (rather than game-time) duration of 24 hours. 2.3.2